


Princely Demeanour

by funkylilwriter



Series: Poly VIXX Chronicles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brattiness, Cock Rings, M/M, OT6, Orgasm Denial, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex Toys, That's it, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, more or less, ropes, taekwoon is a brat and jaehwan has had enough of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Perhaps Taekwoon’s most recent musical role made him feel like royalty. Truly, the costumes, the makeup, the behaviour and the stance he used for the role, it was all so princely. Even the silver hair he had made him look regal. He seemed to radiate some new kind of confidence that he’d acquired even before his solo activities. It was in no way a bad thing.However, what Jaehwan couldn’t ever support was brattiness. Taekwoon was beginning to bring his royal demeanour into his daily life, into their home, and Jaehwan didn’t like it.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/gifts).



> wink wink ily ace <3

Perhaps Taekwoon’s most recent musical role made him feel like royalty. Truly, the costumes, the makeup, the behaviour and the stance he used for the role, it was all so princely. Even the silver hair he had made him look regal. He seemed to radiate some new kind of confidence that he’d acquired even before his solo activities. It was in no way a bad thing.

However, what Jaehwan couldn’t ever support was brattiness. Taekwoon was beginning to bring his royal demeanour into his daily life, into their home, and Jaehwan didn’t like it.

What was worse, Hakyeon and Hongbin were extremely supportive of this.

Those days, when he wasn’t working, Taekwoon was often found draped over a bed or the couch in the living room. If he were a cat, his tail would have been swaying lazily – Jaehwan could just imagine it.

Taekwoon would look up at Hakyeon or Hongbin, whoever was the closest, and ask for something in a sweet, sleepy tone, with a bat of his pretty lashes.

It nearly guaranteed he would get what he’d asked for.

Nearly. It seemed that Jaehwan and Wonshik were the only ones not falling for this trick. As for Hyuk, he was mostly an accomplice in the bratty behaviour.

Jaehwan knew he needed to put a stop to it, but he waited for the right moment, for Taekwoon to slip up.

 

They were alone in the living room. Jaehwan was clearly busy, reading a script.

Taekwoon was lying on the couch with his head hanging off the edge. He was playing with a strand of his hair, shifting around as if he was unable to get comfortable. Lifting his hips, wiggling his bum, it was all pretty disruptive for Jaehwan who was trying to focus.

And then,

“Jaehwanah~”

At first he tried to ignore the whining, but Taekwoon only kept going, louder and louder, until Jaehwan finally paid attention to him,

“ _What?_ ”

Taekwoon’s lips curled into a smile that was supposed to soften Jaehwan, though it didn’t work. “Won’t you bring me my pillow from my room? You know the one.”

“I’m busy hyung,” Jaehwan said, attempting to return to script reading.

Taekwoon rolled over onto his stomach. “ _Jaehwanah_....” Just like the first time, the whining continued until the younger looked at him.

“For fuck’s sake, go get your own pillow—” Lifting his gaze to angrily say this, Jaehwan saw that Taekwoon was rocking back and forth on the couch.

“Can’t,” was the only explanation he attempted to give. “Please?” There it was again, the batting of the lashes.

“No.”

“ _Pleeease_. Jaehwanaaah, I need my pillow, please, please, _pleeeease_!”

Jaehwan closed the script and tossed it on the coffee table before him. He stood up, took one step towards the couch; and just when Taekwoon thought he’d won, Jaehwan appeared above him and grabbed his hair.

Taekwoon gasped and immediately after whimpered, looking up with the corners of his lips tugged down disapprovingly. He had not been expecting this.

“Shut up,” Jaehwan hissed. “I’m busy.”

Taekwoon looked right at him, and even though he was being held up by the hair, dared say, “And I need my pillow.”

“That’s it—” Jaehwan let go of Taekwoon’s hair in favour of picking him up.

“Hey!” The elder complained, but it was too late; Jaehwan had already draped him over his shoulder.

Taekwoon kicked in attempts of throwing Jaehwan off and making him put him down, but the younger didn’t budge. He carried Taekwoon like a sack of potatoes to the nearest bedroom and dumped him on the bed.

Taekwoon propped himself up onto his elbows; he was frowning and pouting. “What was that for?”

Jaehwan placed his palm flat on Taekwoon’s chest and pushed him onto the bed, then took his wrists and pinned him down.

“What’s gotten into you, hyung? Since when are you such a brat? It’s like you’re asking to—”

Taekwoon tilted his head innocently. “What? I’m asking to what?”

Jaehwan gritted his teeth, because Taekwoon was now pushing his hips up, just like he had on the couch, except that he now had Jaehwan to grind against.

“You’re asking to be fucked,” Jaehwan said. “But no. No, no. I’d be just as bad as Hakyeon if I simply gave you what you want.”

Taekwoon’s little smile was immediately wiped off his face. “Wh-at?”

Jaehwan smirked. He let go of Taekwoon and stood up. “Don’t move,” he said.

It was surprising that Taekwoon truly didn’t move. Perhaps he’d realized that he had fucked up and was trying to get on Jaehwan’s good side by being obedient.

Oh, how amusing it was to see the horror in Taekwoon’s eyes when he saw what Jaehwan picked out for him. In Jaehwan’s opinion it was nothing special – too light of a punishment if you ask him – but it was good for teaching Taekwoon patience.

A shiver ran down his spine, and it was so intense that Jaehwan could see his whole body shake.

“Jaehwan—Jaehwanah—you won’t—you wouldn’t—”

Climbing back on the bed, Jaehwan set the items aside for the time being, although Taekwoon’s gaze remained on them, his brows knitted.

Jaehwan couldn’t help but chuckle at how Taekwoon tried to scramble away, curl himself up and hide. Even though it was cute and amusing, Jaehwan didn’t let him escape. He grabbed Taekwoon by the thighs and pulled him in so that he was once again lying on the bed, legs parted around Jaehwan. The suddenness of the action made Taekwoon yelp, but he didn’t try to wiggle away.

Jaehwan hooked his finger to rim of Taekwoon’s jeans, where the button was. “Off,” he said.

Taekwoon whimpered, but obliged. He undid the button and unzipped, lifting his hips in order to pull the pants off; Jaehwan helped him with this. He then slid his hands up Taekwoon’s stomach, up to his chest and further, gently brushing his collarbones.

Perhaps the gentle touches had made Taekwoon forget about Jaehwan’s anger, and he let himself relax, eyes fluttering shut and nuzzling into the pillows below him.

Jaehwan leaned in, as if for a kiss, but it wasn’t so much a kiss as it was him biting on Taekwoon’s bottom lip and sucking on it until it was swollen, red and spit slick.

It was when Jaehwan pulled away and jammed his knee up between Taekwoon’s legs – not enough to hurt him though – that Taekwoon remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be having fun.

Jaehwan tugged on the shirt he was wearing and once again ordered, “Off.”

Taekwoon looked up at Jaehwan prettily, licked his lips and tilted his head back. He began peeling his shirt off, slowly, showing his body off, the curve of his waist and the light tensing of his muscles as he moved.

Jaehwan couldn’t help but admire, tracing a line down Taekwoon’s chest and abdomen, finally resting his hand on his hip.

But Taekwoon shouldn’t have tested Jaehwan’s patience like that.

Once his shirt was off, Jaehwan took it upon himself to pull off Taekwoon’s briefs, to which the elder reacted with yet another yelp, as the action came as a surprise.

Taekwoon wasn’t allowed a moment of rest because in the next moment Jaehwan took him by the hip and flipped him over onto his stomach, then rested his knee on Taekwoon’s thigh to hold him down.

The elder heard the sound of a bottle being popped open and soon enough Jaehwan pushed two lubed up fingers right into Taekwoon’s ass with no warning.

And he couldn’t even try to make the best of it, to grind his hips back onto Jaehwan’s fingers, because he was being held down so firmly.

Taekwoon wanted to whine and struggle, but he figured it would make things worse for him. So he stayed still, cheek rested on one of the pillows, and trying to ignore his growing erection as well as his mostly uncomfortable position.

When Jaehwan was done stretching him, he moved away and removed his knee, but as soon as Taekwoon so much as shuffled, Jaehwan pushed him back with a, “ _Don’t move_.”

Taekwoon let out a little huff, but thankfully Jaehwan didn’t hear it or else he likely would’ve gotten more pissed. Taekwoon really didn’t need to give Jaehwan a reason to get more malicious with his punishment.

So while he was still being held down, Taekwoon was made to gasp as he felt the vibrator he’d seen Jaehwan bring earlier being pushed inside of him, with no gentleness on Jaehwan’s part as he did so.

Taekwoon’s eyes watered, but he was soon able to calm down as the vibrator settled nicely between his cheeks. It wasn’t yet turned on, so he had a moment of peace while Jaehwan grabbed his wrists and brought them together behind his back.

Taekwoon tried to turn around, only to be pushed back against the bed.

“I told you not to move,” Jaehwan snapped.

“Jaehwanah,” Taekwoon tried, making his voice especially sweet and silky.

“Shut up,” the younger answered coolly.

Taekwoon whined helplessly, deciding to stay silent for the remaining time while Jaehwan tied his arms together with the pretty black ropes Taekwoon liked the most.

With that done there was only one more item left on the bed that Jaehwan hadn’t used yet.

Taekwoon needed to be flipped back over for this and he was faced with the last part of his punishment.

“Jaehwanah, please don’t—Please, isn’t this enough? Please don’t—” Taekwoon was whining, trying to make himself look pretty and vulnerable and sad, twisting on the bed and blinking up at Jaehwan with a small pout.

But Jaehwan was not to be swayed. “Taekwoonie~ How am I gonna teach you patience if I don’t deny you?”

It became evident to Taekwoon that Jaehwan wasn’t backing down so he continued to whine, voice getting progressively louder as Jaehwan put the cock ring onto him.

Sad, Taekwoon draped himself over the pillows on the bed and looked up at Jaehwan once again, attempting to guilt trip him with pouting and teary eyes.

But Jaehwan only found him pretty like that, feeling no remorse.

He stopped to admire his masterpiece, watching Taekwoon pushing his hips up shallowly, with nothing to grind against even. He watched the ropes digging into Taekwoon’s skin as he moved around.

He couldn’t help but lean in to give Taekwoon a kiss on the forehead. And then Jaehwan wrapped his arms around him and held him for a little while, because it was so easy to do so, to pick him up and maneuver him around.

Taekwoon used this gentle moment to nuzzle himself into Jaehwan and try to get him to soften up a bit.

“Jaehwanie… You won’t keep me like this for too long, will you? You’ll let me come in the end, right?” He spoke softly, smushing his cheek against Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“I’ll keep you here as long as it takes for you to learn a lesson. You can’t have everything handed to you,” Jaehwan answered, pulling away already.

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Taekwoon complained, dropping the sweet act immediately and continuing to pout. “You are the worst.”

 Jaehwan chuckled, shaking his head. He ruffled Taekwoon’s hair and got off the bed, straightening his clothes a bit.

“Well, I gotta go. Now that I got you out of the way, I can go back to reading my script.”

Taekwoon pursed his lips, eyeing Jaehwan’s crotch and obvious boner. “Whatchu gonna do about _that_?” He raised his eyebrows.

Jaehwan didn’t react to this provocation. He smiled, adjusting his pants a bit. “Might find another one of our boyfriends to fuck, I don’t know. Hopefully you’ll hear it and get even more frustrated.” He stood there, switching the vibrator on and smiling evilly as he slid the remote into his pocket. “See you later baby.”

Taekwoon was left on the bed, whining and grinding his hips shallowly.


	2. II

On his way out of the bedroom, Jaehwan bumped into someone. He hoped it was Hakyeon or Hongbin – the two of his boyfriends he most wanted to see at the moment.

However it was neither of them. It was only Wonshik, looking rather restless, leaning to the side ever so often, glancing towards the closed door of the bedroom.

“Hey, hyung,” Wonshik said, hardly even looking at Jaehwan. “How’re you—how are you doing?”

Jaehwan crossed his arms and smiled amusedly, knowingly . “Just ask, Wonshikie.”

The younger pouted and after a bit of thinking, finally looked up to meet Jaehwan’s gaze. “What were you doing with Taekwoon-hyung?”

Jaehwan’s smile grew, as well as his smugness. “Oh just, the regular. Tied him down, gonna deny him for a while,” he hummed, shrugging a bit.

Wonshik licked his lips, once again glancing at the door. “Can I have some fun with him? I— _love_ whiny Taekwoon..”

Chuckling, Jaehwan said, “I know you do. I mean—do what you can without undoing the ropes, letting him come or taking the vibrator out.” He reached into his pocket and handed Wonshik the remote. “Here, if you wanna fuck around with him a bit. But give it back later.”

Wonshik bounced happily, grinning. He grabbed the front of Jaehwan’s shirt and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Thank you very much, hyungie!”

 

Taekwoon perked up as soon as he heard the door open. He kept his eyes on the door, waiting to see who would appear.

He was sprawled out on the bed, he’d somehow managed to get a pillow between his thighs and he was slowly rocking back and forth, though this was only making things worse. His cheek was pressed to the sheets, head slightly lifted to see who was at the door.

When he saw Wonshik, he whined with relief.

“Wonshikie! Help me! Jaehwan is being _such a dick_ , and I need you to—”

The smile Wonshik gave him was hardly apologetic. He closed the door, stalked over to the bed and sat on its edge, near Taekwoon.

“Sorry hyung, no can do. You know how Jaehwan is about rules.”

Taekwoon’s lips parted and he made a small jolt of protest – the way he was tied up, his whole body moved. “Not you too! Wonshikie please, please I can’t handle this—” Taekwoon continued to beg, attempted the same strategy he’d tried with Jaehwan; making himself look vulnerable and sweet, desperate and soft. Rubbing his cheek against the mattress, he was pouting up at Wonshik.

But then he saw the remote in the younger’s hand.

The betrayal on Taekwoon’s face… It was so amusing to see.

“ _Traitor!_ I can’t even rely on you? You’re here to torment me also?”

“No, no,” Wonshik spoke, in the most velvety voice he had ever mustered. He scooted over, caressed Taekwoon’s cheek with the back of his palm. “No, darling. I’m just here… To help you pass the time. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Taekwoon was craving touch, attention, release. He knew that Wonshik would be more than happy to provide with the first two. The third… he would have to wait more, it appeared.

“And how are you gonna do that?” Taekwoon asked, tilting his head. He thought, perhaps he still had a shot here.

He lifted his hips off the mattress, swaying them a bit, showing off his ass. “I know a great way to pass the time..”

But Wonshik was not to be swayed. He shook his head, pinched Taekwoon’s chin and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “Jaehwan-hyung was clear about not removing the vibe. I think I’ll just give you something to suck on.”

Taekwoon made that little jolt again, but he sighed, figuring he should take what he can. It is a pastime after all.

“Would you like that, hyungie?” Wonshik repeated, using his thumb to play with Taekwoon’s spit slick lips.

“Sure—” Taekwoon uttered, muffled, before he took Wonshik’s thumb into his mouth and began to suck.

Wonshik chuckled, left the remote in his pocket for the time being and brought that hand, now free, up to stroke Taekwoon’s hair. “Baby, I can give you something _much_ better to suck on.”

Taekwoon eyed the tightness of Wonshik’s pants. He released the younger’s thumb and said, “I know.”

He wiggled himself into a sitting position, backed up until he could rest against the headboard. He was on his knees, watching Wonshik undress.

As delighted as he was to see Wonshik’s dick again, what Taekwoon didn’t like to see was that the remote was once again in his hand.

“Don’t you want your hands to be free—?” Taekwoon tried, looking away from the remote and up at Wonshik.

The younger shook his head, chuckling. “Stop trying, love. Just accept that you’re in my mercy now.” Saying this, he started to press the buttons, messing with the settings, searching for the one that would make Taekwoon the most worked up. He measured it by the pitch of his whining and the intensity with which he ground his hips against his pillow, it seemed.

When Wonshik was satisfied with the setting, he tossed the remote aside. He reached out and pulled the pillow from in between Taekwoon’s legs, to which the elder responded with a squeal. Before he had a chance to complain however, Wonshik grabbed Taekwoon by the hair and started pushing his head down onto his cock.

He gave one last sad and angry pout up at Wonshik before he parted his lips around the heads. Taekwoon would have wanted to suckle and tease, take his time before he got to deepthroating, however he quickly realized that what he wanted didn’t matter one bit in this arrangement, because Wonshik seemed to have plans of his own.

He wasn’t letting Taekwoon have any control, you see. It was less of a blowjob and more Wonshik fucking Taekwoon’s mouth.

He had different kinds of moods, Wonshik. A verse to the core. At times he liked things to be so painfully slow that by the end he’s begging. But other times, he liked to make others beg. More importantly, he liked to fuck mercilessly.

That’s what he was doing to Taekwoon.

The elder could hardly catch a breath. His jaw already hurt, his eyes were watering. He was jolting with the impact, but also in frustration. The way he was sitting, there was absolutely nothing between his legs, nothing to rub against, and it was wrecking him, even though he knew he wouldn’t be coming anyway.

But with the vibe up his ass, Taekwoon was being stimulated to the point of dizziness – though it may have also been the dick in his mouth and his inability to breathe properly. One thing was for sure, he was painfully hard, and he would’ve done anything, anything in that moment just to be touched.

Wonshik was ecstatic. He was spilling the most beautiful noises, gorgeous grunts and moans, in that deep voice of his. He was talking – Wonshik talked a lot during sex. He was telling Taekwoon how beautiful he was, gorgeous all tied up like that, trembling like a leaf, and his lips…

Wonshik loved his lips the most.

With both his hands now free, Wonshik had them in Taekwoon’s hair. Once he felt Taekwoon gagging, Wonshik only smirked, pushed his head down and held him there, balls deep.

Wonshik wouldn’t have kept it up long enough to do damage, but Taekwoon didn’t exactly have the means to communicate how much he could take. So, when he couldn’t take anymore, he started closing his jaw.

Wonshik flinched, promptly let go and pulled out before his dick could suffer any injuries. Taekwoon fell forward on the bed, gasping for air.

_“Ouch!”_ Wonshik complained.

Once Taekwoon could breathe again, he looked up. “I should be saying that,” he said hoarsely.

Wonshik shook his head and sighed. “You need a break?”

Taekwoon really wanted to give a snarky remark, but he felt too weak to respond verbally, so he just nodded.

Wonshik was mindful of this, however he used it to entertain himself with the remote some more, listening to Taekwoon’s melodic moaning, increasing and decreasing in volume as he changed the settings.

He left it at a low hum, giving Taekwoon a second more to rest. The elder was panting, his tears soaking the sheets.

“You good to finish this off?” Wonshik asked, reaching over to pet Taekwoon’s hair, to wipe his tears away.

He nodded, already beginning to sit up. “Let me play with you a little bit at least? Before you start fucking my brains out?”

Wonshik pretended to think about the offer, but very quickly he nodded and cupped Taekwoon’s tear stained cheeks.  “Well, why not? You’ve been good.” He leaned in and kissed the elder, tasting himself off his mouth.

Before diving back in, Taekwoon just had another thing to ask, “Would Jaehwanie approve of you spoiling me like that though?”

Wonshik only smiled. “You’re forgetting I’m still going to fuck your brains out, _and_ I won’t let you come.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. He lifted his hips a bit, readjusting. It was a pain for his muscled, keeping himself upright with his arms restrained, but Wonshik provided the support necessary, holding him up.

Taekwoon first pressed soft kisses to the head, he knew how Wonshik loved it. He loved having Taekwoon’s lips – anywhere on him, really. But those tiny dick kisses of his, those were the ones Wonshik seemed to like the most.

Judging by his moaning, at least.

“Taekwoon—Taekwoon-hyung,” he was stuttering, gripping the elder’s hair, doing his best to restrain himself from maneuvering Taekwoon for now. He’d promised not to, after all.

Either way, he wasn’t going to utter the word _please_.

Taekwoon looked up at him, innocently and quizzically.

 Wonshik could almost hear his voice, the tiny and gentle “what is it?” that he would have asked if he didn’t have a dick in his mouth.

“Taekwoon, your _mouth_ —” Wonshik tried again, but he was losing his patience.

In a moment of weakness, while Taekwoon was pressing his tongue against the slit, Wonshik decided to cut his playing short. Wonshik tightened his grip on Taekwoon’s hair and snapped his hips.

The little yelp the elder let out was muffled, and he continued to whine until he was out of breath, the vibrating of his vocal chords making the sensation all the more intense for Wonshik.

It didn’t take much longer. Wonshik kept thrusting into Taekwoon’s mouth; once he felt like he was close enough, he held Taekwoon down and shot his load at the back of his throat.

Taekwoon had once again teared up, and he was writhing and struggling against Wonshik’s hold. But he didn’t let go until he felt Taekwoon’s throat tighten as he swallowed it all.

When Taekwoon was released, he started whining impossibly loudly. He was restless, rutting his hips into the mattress beneath him.

_“Please, please, please…”_

Wonshik only smiled, still. He picked up his writhing hyung, hugged him close. “I’ll tell Jaehwan-hyung how good you were. Maybe he’ll be easier on you when he hears.” Saying this, Wonshik stroked Taekwoon’s hair and pressed kisses to his cheeks, forehead and nose.

Taekwoon was sobbing at that point, trying to find an angle to hump against Wonshik in any way possible. However Wonshik was relentless, keeping him in a position where he could get absolutely nothing between his legs.

“I’ll give good word to Jaehwan, I’ll side with you. But I can’t betray him, baby. I’m just as much his boyfriend as I’m yours. Besides,” he tipped Taekwoon’s head back. “You are so pretty when you cry.”

The elder hiccupped, and in a matter of seconds he stopped sobbing, thereby revealing that it had all been an act – the crying at least, he was still shaking with utter frustration.

“I hate you,” he said, pouting angrily.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really… what do you want?” Hongbin muttered, letting out a strained breath.
> 
> Jaehwan nuzzled Hongbin’s neck, dipped his hand into the younger’s pants. “I’m upset.”

Jaehwan was frustrated to learn that Hakyeon wasn’t home. He figured he would have to _talk_ to the eldest boyfriend another time. For now, he went for the one who was equally as guilty, but currently present.

Jaehwan caught Hongbin when he was leaving his room in order to get snacks. He was at the kitchen, getting his instant noodles ready. Jaehwan made his approach quiet and sneak; in no time he was right behind Hongbin, with his hands on the younger’s hips.

He squeaked in surprise.

“Guess who,” Jaehwan chimed as Hongbin attempted to turn around and see who was holding him.

Hongbin started to wiggle, trying to free himself. “What do you want?”

He realized quickly that Jaehwan wasn’t messing around as he felt the elder tightening his grip on Hongbin’s hips in order to keep him in place. Jaehwan punctuated his point by pressing his hips into Hongbin’s butt, thereby pressing him against the counter.

“Really… what do you want?” Hongbin muttered, letting out a strained breath.

Jaehwan nuzzled Hongbin’s neck, dipped his hand into the younger’s pants. “I’m upset.”

“And I’m trying to eat,” Hongbin snapped.

Jaehwan grimaced. As his hand was in the right position for it, he didn’t hesitate to squeeze Hongbin’s dick. The younger hissed and bent over the counter, trying to get away, but this only made things worse for him.

“Do you know why I’m upset?”

“How could I possibly know that?”Hongbin mumbled, writhing still, although more weakly.

“It’s Taekwoon,” Jaehwan got straight to the point. He was now steadily palming Hongbin over his underwear. “He’s been _such_ a brat recently. And I’ve noticed you and Hakyeon hyung supporting this behaviour.”

Jaehwan leaned over—as much as Hongbin tried to escape by bending over the counter, it didn’t work—and nipped on the younger’s neck. “You know I don’t approve of this, Binnie.”

Hongbin was breathing heavily now, Jaehwan could feel how hard he was.

“So what?” Bin breathed out, “Taekwoon hyung deserves some pampering, he’s been working so hard lately—”

“I don’t tolerate brats, Hongbinnie,” Jaehwan said firmly. “A reward, sure. Of course he deserves it, but you’ve _spoiled_ him.”

Hongbin sighed and rolled his eyes. “I hate it when you display your dom tendencies...”

 “Oh shut up,” Jaehwan hummed. “You love it.”

Hongbin pouted. His breathing was strained and heavy, his hips twitching just a bit with the want to rut against Jaehwan’s hand. He sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I do. I assume you want to exercise your dom tendencies on me a bit? I did spoil Taekwoon hyung after all.”

Jaehwan grinned, happy to hear Hongbin was willing to cooperate. “Of course I do.”

Hongbin allowed himself to be picked up and carried to an unoccupied bedroom.

* * *

It was when Wonshik had gotten out to get himself and his worn out, horny boyfriend a snack that he got confronted by their maknae.

“I heard everything,” Hyuk said, arms crossed. He seemed hesitant and confident at the same time, keeping his distance but holding himself up straight.

Wonshik smiled in amusement over the rim of his glass. He leaned back against the counter (little did he know only a few moments ago Hongbin was getting bent over that spot). “Oh? What exactly did you hear?”

“ _You_ ,” Hyuk said, “You are _so_ loud. But, Taekwoonie too. What were you doing?”

Wonshik shrugged. “It was just something Jaehwan started, a punishment for Taekwoon.” He paused to take a sip of his water. “Don’t tell me you want in.”

Hyuk pouted, and although his stance didn’t change, his cheeks flushed a bit. “I—yeah.”

Wonshik left his glass on the counter and walked over. He lifted Hyuk’s chin, brushed his bottom lip with his thumb. “Yeah... I guess we could put on a show for Taekwoonie to pass the time.”

Hyuk smiled brightly. He swatted Wonshik’s hand away, only so that he could get a proper kiss.

“But I promised him a snack,” Wonshik said, and grabbed a pack of cookies. He gave it to Hyuk, then picked him up. The younger held on with his free hand as he was carried off to the bedroom where Taekwoon was still helplessly tied up.

At that point he’d lost all hope and didn’t even try to sit up when the door opened.

“Baby,” Wonshik chimed. “I’m bringing you gifts! Cookies and a maknae.”

At this Taekwoon did look up, and his sad pout softened a little. Wonshik dumped his load onto the bed, and Hyuk bounced off the mattress a bit.

He smiled widely. “Hi!”

Taekwoon wiggled himself upright and pouted again, asking for a kiss. Hyuk gladly obliged, dropping the cookies in order to kiss his hyung who just wanted some attention and affection.

Hyuk felt Wonshik’s lingering presence. For the time being he wasn’t doing anything but Hyuk knew it wouldn’t stay that way very long.

The maknae grabbed a few pillows and laid over them, facing Taekwoon. Then he opened the pack of cookies, offering to feed Taekwoon. Since the elder’s hands were tied, he had no other choice but to agree. Not that he minded anyway.

While Hyuk was doing this, Wonshik crept up behind him, started peeling off his sweatpants and underwear. Hyuk didn’t complain.

Taekwoon noticed something was off when Hyuk shuddered, and stopped with a cookie halfway to Taekwoon’s mouth. Hyuk’s hand was shaking, and he closed his eyes right before a little moan escaped him.

It seemed that Wonshik had found his own snack.

“Hyukah,” Taekwoon whimpered. He wanted his damn cookie.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hyuk apologized in a weak voice. He continued with his task of feeding Taekwoon, and let him lick his fingers when he wanted.

Hyuk was becoming increasingly more distracted, however. And once he couldn’t hold it anymore, once he couldn’t hold himself upright and had to drop the cookies in favour of gripping at the sheets, Taekwoon became so frustrated that he actually started crying.

And so the room was filled with the sounds of Hyuk’s moaning and Taekwoon’s sobbing.

Hyuk’s heart felt heavy in his chest, the sight of his hyung crying so helplessly made him so devastated. He reached out and cupped Taekwoon’s cheeks, wiped away his tears with shaky fingertips in attempts to hush him.

“Hyukah—I can’t—I can’t anymore, please—” Taekwoon was too tired to properly wine; his voice came out weak and quiet, trembling with his sobs.

Hyuk wiggled his hips in order to throw Wonshik off, and it very well worked.

“What?” Wonshik called irritably, frustrated with the loss of his snack.

Hyuk wiggled over to Taekwoon and hugged him tightly. “He’s crying, hyung. You have to talk to Jaehwan! I know Taekwoonie had been a brat, but hasn’t he been punished enough?”

Wonshik ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck—I knew it was a bad idea to bring the maknae into this. You’re too soft.”

However even with this accusation, once Wonshik laid his eyes on Taekwoon, he gave in as well. Wonshik leaned over to give him a quick kiss before promptly leaving the room.

 

Wonshik found Jaehwan with his dick in Hongbin’s ass. That would be difficult to break up.

“C’mon, hyung. He’s had enough,” Wonshik was saying.

“You can’t know that,” Jaehwan said, straightening up a bit. Underneath him, Hongbin whimpered. “He’s cried to my face and stopped as soon as I told him my no was definite.”

“I know, I know, he does it all the time,” Wonshik dismissed with a wave of his hand. “But I think this time he’s really learned his lesson.”

Jaehwan sighed. Hongbin whimpered once more as he pulled out. “We’ll have to finish this later,” Jaehwan muttered to Hongbin and kissed his temple.

Jaehwan sighed. “I agree with you, actually,” he told Wonshik while getting dressed. “I was gonna finish with Bin and go untie him, but—”

Hongbin perked up, beginning to look around for his own clothes. “What did you even _do_ to him?”

“Vibrator, cock ring, ropes—the usual,” Jaehwan explained. He kicked away Hongbin’s sweatpants and instead handed him his underwear.

Hongbin sighed exasperatedly but accepted his faith of staying in a t-shirt and boxers only.

“Let’s go save Taekwoon,” he said, taking both Wonshik’s and Jaehwan’s hands and beginning to drag them to the bedroom.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I FINALLY DID IT WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry for the suckiness of my recent writing I've just been going through such a horrible and paralyzing art block I just. can't.

While waiting, Hyuk helped lay Taekwoon down as comfortably as possible and then proceeded to kiss him, everywhere, anywhere it hurt.

Even as the other three entered the room and Jaehwan started making his way towards the bed, Hyuk didn’t want to let go—he only moved away enough to give Jaehwan room to manoeuvre.

“Both Wonshik and Hyuk seem to think you’ve learned your lesson,” Jaehwan said, lacing his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair.

He nodded, lifting his teary eyes up towards him. “I ha—ve—” Taekwoon stuttered, but he couldn’t utter much more than that. Only a small, “ _Please_.”

Jaehwan nodded, seemingly satisfied. He started to untie Taekwoon; Hongbin and Hyuk were right next to him throughout the process. While Hyuk stroked Taekwoon’s hair and pressed kisses to his face, Hongbin was there to help him stretch once he was let out of the pose he’d been in for hours.

Taekwoon tried to be patient, but his hips were twitching with impatience, just wanting the cock ring to come off already. They needed to be very careful with that.

But once it was off, Taekwoon nutted almost instantly; not only had he had that orgasm building up for hours, but the vibrator was also still working in his ass.

He would’ve fallen, had he not been held by Hongbin and Hyuk. Hongbin hugged Taekwoon close and hushed him while the elder cried softly, and Hyuk promptly wiggled himself downward to lick Taekwoon clean.

Jaehwan would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying this wholeheartedly. Him and Wonshik were cuddled up together, watching Bin and Hyuk fuss over Taekwoon. He was clearly enjoying the care.

“Hey,” Jaehwan called out. He was absentmindedly playing with Wonshik’s hair. “You’re doing it again. Not even ten minutes later, you’re already spoiling him again.”

Hyuk and Bin seemed ready to fight then and there, but Taekwoon reassured them. He scooted over to Jaehwan and kissed him on the lips.

“I promise I won’t be a brat anymore… But I like to be babied, you know.”

Jaehwan smiled. “I know. But you should behave.”

“I will.”

Everyone in the room knew it wouldn’t happen. And everyone was also fine with that.

* * *

Hakyeon was absolutely horrified when he returned home. After hearing what had happened, he immediately dropped everything in order to hold Taekwoon. Jaehwan quickly intercepted this by taking Hakyeon by the waist and holding him close.

“No, no, no, no,” Jaehwan hummed, pulling Hakyeon from the bed where Taekwoon was being cuddled by Bin and Hyuk. As for Wonshik was a bit occupied with Hyuk’s ass again.

Jaehwan kept Hakyeon away from all of that. He pinned the elder to the wall, holding him by the wrists.

“No, love,” Jaehwan said. “He’s okay. Bin and Hyuk are taking care of him.”

Hakyeon pouted, tried to fight Jaehwan’s grip. “I can’t believe you’d do that to our baby—”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “You only have yourself to blame! It’s because of you that he even got to the point of needing a punishment. You’re too soft on him.”

Hakyeon scoffed. For a while he kept pouting, and then he sighed, giving in. “Yeah… Maybe I got _a little_ carried away.”

“You sure did,” Jaehwan said.

But seeing Hakyeon’s guilty, sad little pout, he caved. “Well—Taekwoonie’s had his punishment, so… We can all relax together now?”

Hakyeon perked up and smiled. He leaned in and pecked Jaehwan’s lips.

Jaehwan let go of Hakyeon’s wrists and picked him up instead, carrying him off to the bedroom where their boyfriends were concentrated on the largest bed in the apartment.

When they were inside, to grab everyone’s attention, Hakyeon loudly proclaimed, _“Who wants some Cha-ass!?”_ which caused collective delight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be another three parter :>


End file.
